First Aid 101
by OzGeek
Summary: Another story reincarnated from the NCIS fanfiction Archive crypt. This is very old and set somewhere in early season 3. Tony has to rely on a bit of Probie first aid. Oneshot. Old. Really old. Like me really.


Another blast from the past – this was a very early NCIS Fanfiction Archive story, reincarnated. Set early season 3 – certainly after Twilight.

**First aid 101**

Tony was silently reciting every Italian curse he knew; and he knew a lot. Not only was he lying helplessly on the floor with a badly bleeding compound fracture of the shin but the one person who could possibly help was currently hurling his guts out.

He would not have minded being trapped in this position with anyone else on the team. Gibbs would have been straight on to it: by this time, Tony would have a marine standard splint on that leg and be walking under his own steam. Ducky would have been both efficient and sympathetic, though Tony wasn't sure he could stand an anecdote about leg fractures at the moment. Even the autopsy gremlin would have done a good splinting job and he would have kept his mouth shut.

Abby would have fixed him up in no time and enjoyed the experience. Lots of sympathy and hugs too. Ziva might have been brutal about it, but she would have splinted him up expertly. She might have even had to tear her blouse off to make a bandage.

He paused for a moment to visualise that image.

Kate would have been thoroughly professional too with some nice neat little splint. Heck even Kate in her current state, would do a better job of splinting his leg than Probie.

The only good resulting from Probie's presence was that he kept Tony's blood pressure so high there was no way he could pass out.

He had known he was in trouble when Probie's eyes went wide at the sight of his leg. McGee had then run off to call for back up with Tony pleading after him to come back. He returned rather hesitantly a moment later announcing backup was on the way and Tony had explained urgently through gritted teeth that he might not be around long enough for backup and McGee had to stop this blood flow now.

"Don't worry," McGee's voice had cracked. "I came top in the first aid theory exam."

"How did you do in the practical?" Tony had asked, suddenly realising he didn't want to know the answer.

"Ahh, OK I guess."

Tony had thrown his head back in despair. "You need to stop the blood flow, Probie."

And that was when the retching had started.

In truth Tony was sure McGee had aced the practical. The nice plastic dummy with the removable plastic face awash with sterile disinfectant, would have posed no challenge for McGee. He was also fairly sure they hadn't simulated broken bones sticking through the plastic skin or pulses of blood spouting in all directions.

"Focus Probie, …McGee, ….Tim," he implored. "I need your help."

'Help': that was a good buzz word. McGee loved to help.

The noises stopped and McGee looked cautiously over Tony's leg for a moment. Slowly he shrugged off his NCIS jacket, undid his tie, unbuttoned his shirt including the cuffs and deliberately removed his shirt. To Tony's chagrin, he also took the time to put his NCIS jacket back on AND zip it up before turning his eyes again to Tony's leg.

McGee closed his eyes and took a deep breath causing Tony to panic that he was about to pass out ON his injured leg. Such an action might restrict the blood flow but it might also restrict the air flow, not to mention cause an inordinate amount of pain. To Tony's relief, McGee opened his eyes again and started to tie one sleeve around the injured limb just under the knee. Then, as fast as he could, he wrapped the shirt around Tony's leg. There was a bit of a rhythm going: wrap once, twice, three times, hurl, pause, wrap once, twice, three times, hurl, pause...

Tony clamped his teeth together to get through the pain. He didn't want to make any noises to deter McGee from his diligent work. Close up, he could see McGee's face: deathly pale and sweaty, pupils dilated with horror at what he was doing and yet a strange determined set to his mouth. At least during the times he wasn't turning away from him to empty his stomach.

Then it was finished and McGee crawled shakily away before collapsing on the ground breathing raggedly.

"Good work, Probie," Tony said quietly, lying back and waiting for the promised backup. He reflected that it probably was just as well McGee called for backup before splinting his leg 'cause there was no way he was doing it now.


End file.
